Christopher Paul Whitney
C'hristopher Paul Whitney' ( born 1980) is a morbidly-obese, psychotic YouTuber popular under the nickname Fatman, 'known for creating hundreds of videos consisting of him primarily eating copious amounts of unhealthy foods and showing off his obese body, in addition to singing, yelling, playing video games, annoying his family, and simply staring into his webcam while grunting in a bizzarre fashion. Fatman is known for his erratic, "psychotic" persona, as well as frequently retiring from making videos and deleting YouTube channels, only to return weeks later. 'Background Fatman was born to father Paul and Sharon Whitney in 1980. Fatman only has one sibling named Jeremy, who has made an off-screen appearance in two videos. Not much is known about Fatman's childhood and adolescence, other than the unfortunate fact that he spent those years primarily alone and alienated from his peers; opting to play Super Nintendo, eat junk food, and shit himself as consolation. Fatman's Health Fatman has diabetes which he injects Byetta for. In 2013 fatman had to go to the hospital because his blood sugar reached 294. This was a result of not only fatman eating dangerous amounts of unhealthy food, but also his carlessness to take care of himself and takehis Byetta on a daily bases. Fatman currently weighs around 450 pounds, being 6 feet tall. Most of his weight is in his stomach area. The Early Days of Fatman Fatman went to Vermont Achievement Center during his high school years. He often misbehaved and had to be restrained by the school security guards Chuck and Phyllis. In 1996, fatman stopped going to school, preferring to sleep during the day and play his PS1 and Nintendo 64 all night. Paul and Sharon did not care about furthering Fatman's education. In the video " Interview with fatman" Fatman said that in 1999, when he was 20, Fatman's dad took away his Super Nintendo because of bad behavior. This angered Chris, and he clogged his tub and all the sinks with towels and flooded his entire house. Paul and Sharon had to clean it up, and the police came and temporarily sent him to Vermont Psychiatric Care hospital. There, he was diagnosed with Schitzo-affective disorder and was prescribed anti psychotics. After Fatman flooded his house and came home from the hospital, Paul and Sharon kicked him out. He stayed with his grandparents Beverly and Vernon Bateman from 1999 until 2004. During this time, fatman began gaining even more weight due to the anti psychotics he was taking. Fatman's grandpa Vernon wanted him to get a job and move into his own apartment, but Fatman chose to spend most of his time on the computer and eating large amounts of junk food. By 2004, Paul and Sharon let Fatman come back to their house. Fatman often neglected to take his anti psychotics resulting in him getting upset or loosing his mind. In November 2007, Fatman got the attention of Umoxi ( AKA MajorIronWood) after showcasing his "Supreme Fatness" via the game's video-chat functionality.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkM_1dxIofU Umoxi obsessed over fatman, and spent countless hours and years recording fatman's live shows, and listening to him vomit on himself while taking a bath. He even drove all the way to Rutland to buy Mcdonald's for fatman. Umoxi told fatman to throw his $1,000 laptop in a creek behind his house, which he did. If this video exists, it has yet to be uploaded. Fatman made his first youtube channel in November 2007 with the username fatman27183141. ''This channel is now deleted and most of his videos can be found on the ''fatmanmirrorsagain channel. In late 2006, Fatman won $24,000 on a scratch-off lottery ticket. This money allowed fatman to buy large amounts of food from Mcdonalds and Dunkin Donuts, further adding to his weight gain. He also was able to afford his Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, iPad, and Apple iMac computer. From 2007 to 2016, Fatman spent most of his days live streaming on his computer, making youtube videos, eating, drinking beer, playing Xbox 360 and PS3, and occasionally bathing in his hot tub. Back in 2008, fatman had over 30,000 fans and up to 5,000 people at a time on his live streams. Fatman used his e-fame to collect donations from his fanbase, which he asked to send donations to his paypal. This, and his Social Security Disability check were his only sources of income. At one point, Fatman scammed his fanbase out of a promised live show and spent the money donated on an Xbox game. Floods Fatman lived on Clover St in Rutland Vermont until 2018. The area is very prone to flooding, and caused the Whitney's lots of property damage. Fatman's dad Paul owned a RV that they sometimes had to stay in during the floods. From The Rutland Herold in 2011 "Paul Whitney was among the group of Clover Street residents who was leaving but he and his family had a motor home they planned to wait out the storm in. “We're in a hell of a mess of trouble,” Whitney said surveying the rising flood waters in front of his home and pouring into his basement. “In 20 minutes its come up more than it has in 60 years. The full force of the brook is coming in here.” Those who stayed did so at their own peril, according to city officials. " From The Rutland Herold in 2017 "Back on Clover Street, Paul Whitney looked at the receding floodwaters from the half-finished porch of his house near the corner with Strongs Avenue. “We’ve had 2,000 gallons a minute coming down from Hopkins Street,” he said. Whitney has faced extreme flooding on Clover repeatedly in the last decade or so. Several years ago, he had two drain pipes installed. “If we hadn’t installed them, we would have lost our whole driveway,” he said. “ This is the hardest rainstorm we’ve had in about eight years.… It only came down for 15 minutes hard. If it had rained like that for an hour, we would’ve evacuated.” Whitney pointed across the street to a pair of buildings he said the city had bought with the intention of knocking them down and putting in a retention system. “They aren’t doing that any too quickly,” he said. “ If they had that here, you wouldn’t be seeing this. The city’s got to get that done.” '' Bitcoins In early 2013, Fatman began having his fans mine him bitcoins so he could afford healthier food. At the time, Bitcoins were only worth around $40 each. Fatman had 4 bitcoins in his wallet as of April 2013. 'Fatman Today''' Fatman has not made a single Youtube video since January 15th, 2016. Skype friends have reported that Fatman still logs on to skype as of December 2018. In November 2017, Several calls were made to the Whitney household. Fatman picked up the phone and said " hello hello hello! " before handing the phone to Paul. Paul thought it was a prank call and began snorting like a pig into the phone. The next day, Sharon picks up the phone but then hung up. This confirms that Fatman and his parents are still alive and living at 15 Clover St. In 2018,Chris Naso called the Whitney Household twice in an attempt at finding out if fatman is still alive. The first time he called he got to talk to fatman, who told him he was done with youtube but would contact him on steam. The second time he called, Paul answered the phone but hung up on him. This is the only verified contact with fatman known as of 2018. The Whitney's Move From Rutland Fatman and his parents no longer live in Rutland Vermont. They moved to North Clarendon, a village town near Rutland Vermont. They may have moved because of frequent flooding on Clover St. You can contact fatman on his steam account here https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561197975341760 Lost Videos There are a few lost videos of fatman that need to be uploaded and archived. # A live show where fatman is taking a bath and Paul walks in and sits on the toilet # The full version of Fatman's underwear concert in HD # A live show where fatman accidentally filmed Paul naked, may have been during a live show in 2011. Videos __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters